Two on Two
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: SK Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been meeting for info on humanyoukai children needs. What happens when Sesshoumaru comes to visit only to see Kagome jump down the well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And they jumped

Kagome smiled down at the kit who was, at the moment, eating the smoked oysters she had brought for him to try. She had to keep his hands out of the grease and give him a pair of chopsticks just a second ago. He was too old for that kind of thing now. He had grown taller, now standing about to her waist. It's been four years since she had started that journey, and two weeks since it had ended. InuYasha, unfortunately, had been wounded pretty badly and had nearly died. If it weren't for her healing powers he would now be dead.

Her thoughts drifted elsewhere, as she turned her head to see Sango and Miroku sitting alone under a tree right outside the village. Miroku seemed disturbed, at first, that his kazzana was missing. Sango had given him great comfort at that time, and the too became closer than they already were, to the point they spent most of their time solely together. It was obvious they had become a couple, with Miroku no longer groping random women and Sango becoming less violent with him. Oh there was a slap here and there, but nothing more. He seemed to like the pain anyway. Kagome chuckled at that thought.

Again she drifted as InuYasha talked to one of the village girls. He liked that girl alot, had been spending alot of time with her for the past two years. Even Kikyo couldn't come between them, so Kagome figured it was no use at all trying to deny it. InuYasha was in love. He some times stumbled due to some of his injuries, he had been stabbed through both feet by Naraku's tentacles, but they were getting better now. The girl, Saya, always fussed over his wounds and had him sitting or laying down most of the day, not that he minded listening to her while she fed him bits of meat or sometimes even fruit. InuYasha didn't really like fruits, but he told her he loved them because she got them just for him. It made her happy.

Kagome and Shippo walked at a lazy speed, away from the village. Kagome had her backpack slung over her shoulder, and Shippo had his own. Kagome was happy he picked up the habbit of carrying around things like she did. His powers had grown as he had. Not just his fox fire, but his shape shifting and illusions. He had become a good spy, often going out to spy on who ever they were fighting against at the time before they had a battle. His tail wasn't quite as fluffy anymore, and his hair was longer and let loose, like a waterfall of lava down his back. He still liked his sweets, and still looked to Kagome for support, though. He now called her 'kaa-san' more often than not. It made her happy.

He finished up his oysters as they reached the well. Kagome grinned down at the kit.

"Ready to try?" She asked and he nodded his head vigorously. He was finally going to see his kaa-san's time! His grandmother! His great-grandfather! His uncle Souta too! He hopped up into her arms and smiled.

"Let's go Kaa-san!" He said rather loudly. She stepped up onto the rim of the well. They both held their breath.

And they jumped.

Sesshoumaru watched silently as Rin, the young woman he had raised from a girl, sat on the side saddle, imported directly from England just for her, on Ah-Un. She was taller than the kit, Shippo, was now, but by only a few inches. She had started to wear her hair like Kagome's and sometimes wore outfits like Kagome as well. He remembered having to ask Kagome for something to calm Rin down and make her stop crying, and those clothes did the trick. Rin had just turned 11 now, and the outfits were, thankfully, big on her so that the skirt reached her knees, but she loved them. She had her new dress makers sew some of the same types of outfits, only making the shirts smaller so the sleeves dont go past her hands. She got tired of rolling them up.

Annoyingly her kimonos had all been cut to the same length of the skirts, and some even had the sleeves torn off. Sesshoumaru didn't approve, but she liked them so he said nothing. She now wore shoes, another thing he had to retrieve from the miko, Kagome. He seemed to have to turn to Kagome for alot of things concerning Rin, now. Kagome's little friend, the kit, Shippo, had become a dear friend of Rin's as well. He was always around Kagome, keeping her safe or throwing insults at InuYasha, whom was now a bit more violent towards the girl than he last remembered.

_ Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru nears the camp of the small group, once again needing the girl's advice for Rin. She no doubt had her own questions about Shippo, since he was still a youkai. The tajia to, since they were the two mostly raising the kit. He wondered, breifly, when he'd leave them and start his own life. He would be able to, now that he could fend for himself._

_"Shut up Inu-Koro!" Shippo's voice echoed through the trees of the forest. "Kagome has been faithful to you every step, EVERY STEP, of this stupid journey! She loved you and you just went to that-that stupid clay pot you call your lover! She refused to take the last part of her soul back, so you could keep Kikyo! And here you are, thinking you're all that because you can curse at her and she wont do much about it!"_

_"Shut your fuckin' mouth, you little brat! She deserves to be yelled at for missing that youkai! She coulda hit him with her arrow, but no! She misses the fuckin' thing! I think she did it on PURPOSE just so I could DIE! The way she's been talking to Sesshoumaru lately I wouldn't be surprised!" InuYasha's voice snapped back. Sesshoumaru scowled and sniffed the air. Kagome was a little ways away from camp. Sesshoumaru followed her scent, being sure to stay out of InuYasha's scent range but within Shippo's. _

_He found Kagome sitting at the edge of a stream, sitting on a boulder swinging her legs. She looked much like Rin when she was like this. She was hurting on the inside, her eyes were glazed over with tears she wouldn't shed. She was always stubbern. She winced with every yell she heard and looked down at her reflection in the water. He stood there a few minutes before she noticed him. Her head turned slowly, and her hair blew slightly in the wind. It had gotten longer, almost to her waist now. Her eyes were a dark grey-blue with sadness._

_When she saw him Sesshoumaru wondered if she'd run or stay. She stayed, obviously trusting him whenever InuYasha wasn't around for him to fight. She smiled lightly, a fake smile he noticed. He was the master of them, he could spot one a mile away. _

_"What are you doing here, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked and slipped off the boulder, walking slightly unsteadily toward him. _

_He reached out and grasped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes instead of the ground. "Why do you stay by his side if he makes you so unhappy?" He asked and almost panicked when her face crumpled into a contorted bundle of pain layered with tortured sadness and only a hint of the beauty she held when happy._

_"Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you think I do this?" Kagome asked as he released her chin. She leaned forward and her forehead lay on his chest plate, between two spikes that could have easily killed her. Foolish girl. _

_"Loyalty?" He asked and Kagome shook her head._

_"Without him...I'm lonely...I have no one back home...no one I can love like I love him. I loved him with my entire heart and soul." She murmured and sniffled and he ran his claws through her hair. _

_"I do not see why you can't just move on." He answered, having moved on after his mother's death and still living life._

_She surprisingly laughed. "No one likes to be lonely, Sesshoumaru. Not even you, if you did Rin wouldn't be with you." She said and smiled up at him, a gentle smile that was contagious. He smiled, just slightly._

_"No one likes to cry either, miko." He answered and she nodded. _

_"Its just one price to pay. I fell in love with the wrong guy I guess." She murmured and pulled away. "Did you need something for Rin?"_

_End Flashback_

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's scent on the wind and turned to that direction. He needed someone to explain the more...feminin things of life to Rin. Such as the monthly cycle. He thought, long ago, that this day would never come. That she would be dead before this day came about. However, the longer Rin was with him the more attatched he became. He was now fearing the day her cycle started. He wondered how his youkai would react to the scent of a female in heat, even if it was his daughter. Would it want to bed her? He feared his beast would take over and force her, like it had some youkai females in his younger years.

He stopped as he saw them. Kagome and Shippo. Shippo was up in her arms and she was smiling at him.

"Ready to try?" He heard her say. Try what? He was not old enough to mate. He knew more than her with tricks. They couldn't possibly be making a new attack, the way she was holding him. For once, Sesshoumaru was completely and utterly confused.

"Let's go Kaa-san!" Shippo yelled, his voice breaking ever so slightly showing that he was reaching puberty. Kaa-san? Was Kagome a kitsune in disguise? He doubted it. So the miko had adopted the kit? Did she not know the youkai ways of adoption?

He watched as Kagome stepped onto the rim of the well. She sucked in a breath of air, as did her kit, and they jumped. Sesshoumaru raced over, his claws barely missing the back of Kagome's shirt as they fell. A blue light engulfed them and they were gone. What the hell!

Now that was more than enough to cause a million questions to jump up and make themselves known. Rin ran over with Ah-Un and looked down the well.

"Otou-san? Where did they go?" Rin asked, tears in her eyes.

"Rin, come." Sesshoumaru said simply, holding out his hand, she grasped it and he picked her up gently. He narrowed his eyes. She gulped.

They jumped.

Kagome smiled as she and Shippo made it through. They smiled at each other with an affection that could only be shared by mother and son. "Go on up, Shippo, and wait for me at the top of the stairs. If someone is at the top of the stairs, hide." Kagome said and kissed his forehead, tossing him up into the air. He easily landed on the edge of the well and did as she asked.

Kagome immediately started climbing the ladder, cursing herself for packing her pack so full. It was so heavy! She struggled up the ladder slowly, step by step. She was surprised to feel the rush of magic behind her, and she looked down to see a blushing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Rin landed easily, but it was somewhere entirely different. The smells differed greatly here. He looked up to see...oh my...what was that she wore under that skirt? He blushed brightly and covered Rin's eyes. Kagome had already seen him by now. He blushed brighter and looked away, not wanting to anger her. She fell.

Sesshoumaru caught her awkwardly with his tail.

Kagome landed on a surprisingly soft object. She looked up and blushed bright. "Um-uh...what the...omigosh! Sesshoumaru!" She screeched and Shippo was immediatly at the edge of the well, looking in.

"Uh...Sesshoumaru-sama? Could you just carry her up or go up first? Kaa-san doesn't like people to see under her skirt..." Shippo said and both adults blushed a brighter red. Shippo could just guess what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Kagome landed on a surprisingly soft object. She looked up and blushed bright. "Um-uh...what the...omigosh! Sesshoumaru!" She screeched and Shippo was immediatly at the edge of the well, looking in. _

_"Uh...Sesshoumaru-sama? Could you just carry her up or go up first? Kaa-san doesn't like people to see under her skirt..." Shippo said and both adults blushed a brighter red. Shippo could just guess what happened. _

It wasn't that it was that Sesshoumaru had never see Kagome's panties before, with her battling demons and such in that skirt of hers, it was that today there was...less of it. Alot less. He wasn't sure if she were really wearing anything, he saw her firm round derrier, however, and it was just enough for him to become emberrassed. Women just don't let males SEE things like that, unless they were participating in bedroom activities with them. Kagome, however, was NOT participating in such activities with...well...anyone. She would not sleep with her beloved InuYasha, even if he ever asked her, he caused her just enough pain that her love faded into friendship. It took a long while, but it happened eventually.

Now he noticed she leaned on him more for support than she did InuYasha. The baka had never been scared of him, however he was some-what...happy she wasn't. She was a bit skittish at first, though she threw caution to the wind when she got angry or scared. It was something to respect, this lack of fear, but it was foolish of her. She had been friends with his enemy, and that was reason enough for him to kill her, yet he had become curious.

She had pulled Tetsusaiga after all.

Something neither he nor InuYasha could do. Over time she became more interesting. Her outbursts of anger. Her amusing dances she'd do when she was happy. The 'sitting' of InuYasha. After Rin came around she became a valuable source of information concerning the raising of a female human. That was why he seeked her out this day, he remembered.

How the hell was he here! And why! Questions were racing through the girl's head as if it were some kind of race. First one through her mind and out her mouth one.

"HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH THE BLOODY WELL!" She screeched, and stood, pointing at him as if he were InuYasha. She blinked and looked up to check, just in case, if she had imagined that roof up there. Sadly, it was really and truly there. "Omigod! Only me and InuYasha can get through the well, plus anything attatched to us...but you weren't touching me at all! I didn't see you at all! Did you get here before me or something? No. When me and Shippo got here you weren't in the well...WHAT THE H--"

Sesshoumaru had covered her mouth with his tail, muffling her 'hell' which he considered something Rin should not hear.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Why did he not kill this ningen again? Oh yes, Rin. Blast it. "Where are we, miko?"

Kagome shook his tail off and scowled. "I don't think you should know that. I think you should just go up then go back down with Rin or you two will know somethings you are not suppose to..."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Not suppose to? Idiot girl. He was ruler of the Western Territories, this is part of his territory, he could feel it, he should know everything about it. He decided he should voice this.

"My lands. Tell me where this is, girl, or I shall take that kit from you and feed him to Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru growled out, now covering his nose with his clawed hand. It reeked of InuYasha and ningens. Alot of ningens.

"Um...about...500 years into the future..." He heard her murmur. His eyes went wide. What the hell? "This...this is where I was born." She added, a little more bravely.

He then grabbed her by the waist with his arm, snatched Rin up with his tail, and jumped from the well, landing at the top of some stairs. Shippo looked out of the doors. He was smiling.

"Hey, 'kaasan! That Hoho boy's scent is here now! Look, is that him?" The kit announced.

Kagome gulped and looked out to see Hojo standing at the door. Oh crap. "Ok, we have to wait for him to leave, or something! That guy...omigod..."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He cracked his knuckles. NOT GOOD!

"No! You can't kill in this time! It's against the law! You'll get me and my family in trouble, please please please Sesshoumaru-sama!" She asked, actually grabbing onto his empty sleeve.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who looked as if she were going to cry. The kit looked angry, even stood in the doorway with his hands to the sides ready for battle. Rin, too, looked upset. He was out numbered. He sighed.

"Fine, than what do you suggest we do, girl?" He snapped and Kagome frowned.

"Shippo, disguise yourself and Sesshoumaru as humans, dressed like Hojo, got it?" Shippo nodded. "Also make Rin look as if she were wearing pants and a shirt like one of the ones I sleep in ok?" Again a nod. Wait a second.

"Why do you have to change this Sesshou-" Too late. The kit had done as asked.

Kagome smiled. "Wow, Shippo, you look adorable! Sesshoumaru, don't worry, you aren't 'hiding' or what not, you still look the same minus the tail and clothes...er you have different clothes on...um..yeah. Rin, look at you! Aww you look like me when I was younger!"

"Really Kagome-chan!" Rin asked, hopping up into Kagome's arms.

"Yup! Now lets go meet my family. You'll meet my mother, my grandfather, and even my little brother!"

And so they headed off to the house, Sesshoumaru holding Kagome's huge backpack, Shippo holding his own back pack, Rin and Kagome hand in hand talking about everything and anything that happened since they had last seen each other.

Upon seeing her Hojo smiled that awkward school boy smile of his. "Higurashi! I brought you some pain relievers for your back! Is it acting up again? Who's these people, Higurashi? And what are you doing in your school uniform, I thought you didn't go today!"

Sesshoumaru was getting tired of the boy's voice. Annoying and a bit highpitched for a male.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Um...Hi Hojo, thank you for this...my back's getting better, and hasn't acted up for a couple hours so I was allowed to have lunch with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo. Rin and Shippo are his adopted children, you see, and I babysit from time to time. Oh dear, speaking of the time I gotta go, see you!" She hurridly said and they walked past him and into the house.

Once inside, the door closed, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Babysit?"

Kagome nodded. "That's when someone else takes care of a child for a while, like a nanny, only temporary. Like a few hours. And babysitters get paid by the hour and such."

Sesshoumaru blinked and his ear twitched ever so slightly. "Hour?"

"Um..Shippo can explain that one while he undoes his spells, and I have to keep my family from mauling you three..." Kagome said just before she slapped some papers from an old man's hand, who had just came running in screaming about demons.

"Grandpa! DOWN! This is Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo! FRIENDS!" Kagome said and scowled down at the old man who was muttering about respect for the elderly. "If you wanna respect the elderly than you can respect Sesshoumaru, he's about...Sesshoumaru how old are you anyway?"

Sesshoumaru snorts as the Shippo lifts the spell. "I suspect near two thousand by now." He says as Kagome picks up a little boy by the back of his shirt.

"That's Sesshoumaru, Souta, not InuYasha. Sesshoumaru equals kick your butt to hell and back. Stay off. Mom if you touch his tail I'm going to let him maim you!" Kagome said, causing Sesshoumaru to twitch.

"I believe you should heed the girl's warning, woman." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Sesshoumaru, up stairs to the left, farthest room down. You can stay there for the night. Rin and Shippo can sleep with me in my room." Kagome said and continued fending off her crazed, apparently suicidal, family.

Sesshoumaru, instead of following her orders, just followed where her scent was strongest. What he found did not please him. The room was entirely pink. InuYasha's scent was slightly lingering in the room, but not to the point were he suspected the mutt had tried something. Rin and Shippo were at his heels looking around the room.


	3. Rin's Eggs

Last time:

"That's Sesshoumaru, Souta, not InuYasha. Sesshoumaru equals kick your butt to hell and back. Stay off. Mom if you touch his tail I'm going to let him maim you!" Kagome said, causing Sesshoumaru to twitch.

"I believe you should heed the girl's warning, woman." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Sesshoumaru, up stairs to the left, farthest room down. You can stay there for the night. Rin and Shippo can sleep with me in my room." Kagome said and continued fending off her crazed, apparently suicidal, family.

Sesshoumaru, instead of following her orders, just followed where her scent was strongest. What he found did not please him. The room was entirely pink. InuYasha's scent was slightly lingering in the room, but not to the point were he suspected the mutt had tried something. Rin and Shippo were at his heels looking around the room.

Chapter 3:

Shippo pinched his nose and growled lightly. "It smells like Inu-Trasha in here!" He exclaimed and Rin blinked.

"Ano...Shippo-chan I don't smell anything!" Rin said and poked the silken sheets of Kagome's bed. "Oh! Feel this Shippo-chan! It feels good! Sesshoumaru-sama! I want blankets that feel this way!"

Sesshoumaru and Shippo both stepped up to the bed and ran their clawed hands over the blanket. Sesshoumaru blinked and stared. How was her family able to afford such things? He had never felt anything so soft, minus the clothes made of his own tail fur of course. His tail fur was finer than any silk, he proudly told himself. He would ask Kagome about this fabric later.

Shippo, by now, had found the bed to be quite springy! He jumped up and down on it laughing and giggling away. Sesshoumaru growled, snatching the boy off the bed and dropping him on the floor.

"Youkai do not act childish, boy." He said and Shippo snorted.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be human than youkai anyday! Then I can be with mama forever!" Shippo said, scampering off to see what Rin had discovered--stuffed animals.

Sesshoumaru stared at the stuffed animals. Did Kagome hunt? Strange.

It was then that Kagome entered the room. "Ok! Why are you in my room Sesshoumaru!" She growled out and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd rather not have your family sneaking into my room and offend me with their presence." He said and Kagome laughed.

"They are rather wild aren't they? My family has gotten so use to youkai in the past few years they think its normal now. There aren't many youkai left anymore, you know. I think they started to mate with humans often, a population drop or something, and so very few remain. Shiori, a bat youkai hanyou from your time, has a daughter her in this time about my age. Her name is Kirei. Shiori and I talked for a bit, but she had to go home to her husband, a human. She's been married three times now, she says. It made me happy that some of you are still around, you know? Life is dull without the attacking and stuff, though. I wonder if you are alive in this time as well..." She murmured to herself, finger to her lip. Shippo giggled.

"I bet I am, mama! If I am I'm going to show up one day and give you the biggest hug in the world!" Shippo said and launched himself at her, causing Kagome to fall backwards into the closed door.

"Shippo, you're getting to big to be doing that, I'm only human you know!" Kagome whined and Shippo laughed, hugging her tight. Rin, feeling left out, ran over and gave Kagome a hug as well. Kagome's laughter rang out through the house.

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at the little family he was forming. It wasn't that he ment to form it, but he knew Rin would get attatched to Kagome just as Shippo and he, some what, became close. He watched as Kagome, Rin, and Shippo wrestled around on the floor, Shippo usually winning.

Shippo was close to being strong enough to show his true form now, Sesshoumaru noticed and stored the information for later usage. He should teach the kit to transform. Kagome needed to talk to Rin, anyway.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru said, his golden eyes catching Kagome's blue. "Tell Rin about the coming of age for a woman." Sesshoumaru said, picking up Shippo and leaving the room, Shippo understanding and keeping quiet.

As they left the room, the two males made their way to the backyard, so Sesshoumaru could train Shippo.

"Kit. You will start meditating everyday, for an hour, do you understand?" Sesshoumaru said as he dropped Shippo to the ground. Shippo landed gracefully, use to the rough treatment due to InuYasha's bullying.

"Why?" Shippo asked and he looked up at Sesshoumaru with interested eyes.

"You are coming into the age where Youkai learn their true forms. Your parents transformed before, am I correct?" Shippo nodded. "Than you will also. Come, we shall begin your training."

Sesshoumaru sat on the ground, crossing his legs and curling his tail about his shoulder. "When you can attack me, in anyway, and actually hit me as I am, than you will move on to the next step."

Shippo again nodded. He crouched low, thinking about how to attack, and he watched Sesshoumaru closely. He then jumped and...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT! RIN'S GOING TO DO WHAT FROM WHERE!"

Both males, startled by this attack on their ears, immediately stopped what they were doing. Of course, Shippo, in mid-jump, landed straight in Sesshoumaru's lap. Sesshoumaru growled and shoved him off.

That's when Kagome left the house and headed straight for Sesshoumaru.

"I hope you don't mind that my mom is taking over with the explaining, I didn't go about it quite right, if you couldn't tell. Schools here teach us this kind of stuff."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. "Shippo I suggest covering your ears."

"RIN HAS EGGS!" Was immediatly followed by "A BOY'S GOING TO DO WHAT!"

Kagome chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand, her other covering Sesshoumaru's ear, since he only had one hand to do so. After about an hour of screams and squeals of terror, Rin came running out the back door throwing herself at Sesshoumaru.

"'Tousan! Tousan! They said that Rin's going to bleed from...down...there..." Rin said, blushing. Sesshoumaru nodded. Rin fainted.


	4. My Ass

Last Time

"RIN HAS EGGS!" Was immediatly followed by "A BOY'S GOING TO DO WHAT!"

Kagome chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand, her other covering Sesshoumaru's ear, since he only had one hand to do so. After about an hour of screams and squeals of terror, Rin came running out the back door throwing herself at Sesshoumaru.

"'Tousan! Tousan! They said that Rin's going to bleed from...down...there..." Rin said, blushing. Sesshoumaru nodded. Rin fainted.

Chapter 4

"Rin? RIN!" Kagome called out, dropping to her knees beside the girl and making sure she didn't have a heart attack or something. Shippo and Sesshoumaru calmly watched as Kagome's mother came running out of the house, looking around before seeing Rin.

"Kagome, take Rin up to your room. We'll--"

"She is perfectly fine, onna. She has not heard of such things before." Sesshoumaru said, picking up Rin with his tail and easily sliping her into his arm. "Rin's first blood flow will be starting soon." He said, looking over to Kagome who blushed readily.

"Mom, we're going to have to go to the store and buy alot, and I mean alot, of feminin products. Enough to at least last her a year. Sesshoumaru, you'll have to come by every time she's running low unless you know how to deal with it back in your time, I sure as hell dont." Kagome said, standing.

"...Human females bleed how often?" Sesshoumaru asked, causing Kagome to blush brighter.

"Mama bleeds once a month for a week, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippo said, blushing a little. "InuYasha has to go away for a while..."

"Can we stop talking about this? I mean th-that's private stuff!" Kagome whined, covering her face as her mother laughed.

"Oh, Kagome, when you get a husband it's perfectly normal to talk about it, usually with a boyfriend too!"

"Well I'm not getting either anytime soon!" Kagome snapped and her mother pouted.

"So no furry tailed grandbabies?"

"NO!" Kagome yelled, her blush making Shippo giggle with glee.

"I'm a grandchild!" Shippo said, grinning up at her, and Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, but she wants inu grand babies, which is NOT happening!" Kagome snapped, stomping back into the house. Shippo got a mischevious smile and decided to yell the one thing that would change everything.

"So Sesshoumaru-sama ain't good enough for ya, 'Kaasan?" Shippo yelled out, causing Kagome to stop for a moment, turn around and growl at him, as much as a human could, before going back inside. "Guess mama's too good for ya Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippo snickered, enjoying his game for the moment before he was lead by his grand mother back inside. Sesshoumaru stood there shocked.

Too good for him his ass.

Walking into the house, Sesshoumaru managed to put Rin in his bed, before stalking off to find this damned woman. Following her scent he found her in her room, sitting at her desk doing homework.

"God damn it, why did something like that have to become a topic?" She griped, still flushed from anger and emberassment. She barely noticed when Sesshoumaru came to stand beside her. "OH! Sesshoumaru! Sorr-What the hell?!" She squeaked when Sesshoumaru pulled her up and away from the desk just about slamming her into the wall. "Sess-"

He kissed her. He was kissing her! SESSHOUMARU was KISSING her!!!! Her mind suddenly went from spazzing out to going blank as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue slid into her mouth with ease, tasting her. When she moaned into his mouth, her own tongue began to fight with his for dominance, a futile attempt but god did it make her feel good when he willingly let her. His tail curled around her thighs, pulling her legs up and around his waist and he pressed against her. Sesshoumaru pulled back from the kiss, murring with pleasure as she panted for air. He ground his hips against hers and she moaned. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and moved her to the bed, hovering over her a bit before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss.

He was a damn good kisser.

A flash went off, and a soft click, causing Kagome and Sesshoumaru both to freeze and look towards the door. Kagome's mother stood there with a camera. "I'll name this one making grandbabies!" She squealed as she ran downstairs to tell everyone the good news. Kagome paled, squirming out from under Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled and let himself fall onto the bed.

Damned onna tasted like strawberries. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that the taste of any fruit caused him...problems. He glanced down at himself, and groaned. Damned onna better be ready. He was going to pounce on her first chance he got.

Kagome was, at the current time, busy chasing her mother around the house trying to get the camera. Shippo was helping his grandma in every possible way to escape his mother's wrath.

"DAMN IT MOM! THAT WAS JUST A FLUKE ITS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!!!" Kagome nearly screamed, Sesshoumaru, still laying on her bed, glared at the door. Not happening again his ass. 


	5. Imagination

Last Time

Damned onna tasted like strawberries. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that the taste of any fruit caused him...problems. He glanced down at himself, and groaned. Damned onna better be ready. He was going to pounce on her first chance he got.

Kagome was, at the current time, busy chasing her mother around the house trying to get the camera. Shippo was helping his grandma in every possible way to escape his mother's wrath.

"DAMN IT MOM! THAT WAS JUST A FLUKE ITS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!!!" Kagome nearly screamed, Sesshoumaru, still laying on her bed, glared at the door. Not happening again his ass.

Chapter 5 : Imagination is more important than knowledge. √ Albert Einstein

Sesshoumaru was up early the next day, practicing his swordsmanship in Kagome's front lawn. He wasn't really paying to much attention to his practice routine, he had other things on his mind. Such as Kagome's strawberry tasting mouth. He could only wonder what she tasted like in more...important areas.

Its not that he loved the damned onna, but he had to prove a point. It could happen, would happen as far as he was concerned, just to prove it could be done. Besides, when she tasted so wonderful, he didn't see a reason why not to, other than the whole human factor. It's not like he'll pup her or anything, he had more control than that.

He stopped his practice as he felt Rin come running out of the house, Shippo not far behind. They squealed loudly when Kagome came dashing out of the house after them. He winced at her choice of clothing. A sleeveless sky blue dress that only came down mid thigh. He watched as they rounded the corner and saw her dress flutter up almost giving him a nice view. Almost. He wondered if she was wearing that very indecent undergarment again.

Slightly annoyed that his routine could so easily slip due to a distraction be began from the beginning, concentrating this time. He pointedly ignored them as they ran by once more, back into the house. This time Shippo was chasing them, he noticed, but otherwise he kept focused.

A sudden scream caused him to immediately stop and run into the house, nearly taking the door of it's hinges as he rushed to the source of the scream. Sword in hand he was ready for battle, only to find he was unneeded at the time.

Kagome was on the floor, kicking and squealing out laughter as the children tickled her ruthlessly. Sesshoumaru noticed, due to her position, he could indeed see she was wearing the same undergarment again. Lightly flushed, and slightly aroused at the sight, he turned about and headed for the shower. He was going to need a nice cold one if his thoughts kept drifting to the girl.

He closed the door quietly and began stripping off his clothes. His swords sat up against the wall by the door, and his shirt neatly folded on the sink countertop. He looked in the mirror and wrinkled his nose in disgust at how sweaty he had become. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and his skin glistened in the low light.

He turned his eyes away and turned on the water as Kagome had showed him, careful to draw the shower curtains so he didn't make a mess. Pulling off his pants he folded them and gently placed them ontop of his shirt.

He didn't miss the footsteps racing around the house, listening closely he could only hear two people running one seemed to be staying in Kagome's room at the moment. He then heard Shippo's voice as he counted. It shocked him when the door flung open, Kagome just about to enter when she stopped dead in her tracks. Completely flushed, she stared a moment before closing her eyes and mumbling appologies. Sesshoumaru smirked. He couldn't resist.

He grasped her by the hand, pulled her in and closed the door. Her eyes were wide open now, a bit of fear laced in the emberassment and confusion. He backed her up against the door and placed his hand on the door beside her head. "See something you like?" He almost purred out to her, watching as her face burst with color.

She didnt know how to answer, almost didn't want to answer. Oh yes she damned well did like what she saw but she wasn't going to admit that, no way in bloody hell! Oh gods he was getting closer. Her hand scrambled for the door knob only to freeze as his lips decended onto hers. Now she found herself being picked up and placed onto the counter as he ground his member against her causing her to moan. The kiss deepened and she found she had begun spreading her legs to give him easier access.

She could feel her hands tangle themselves in his hair, while his slipped up her shirt carressing her sides slowly.

A knock grabbed both of their attention and they looked over to the still closed door to hear a small voice.

"Eh..Mama does this mean Sesshoumaru's my new dad?" Shippo asked, humor in his voice. He knew what they were doing, he smelled it clearly. Kagome, however, squeaked and rushed out of the room. Sesshoumaru gave the mischevious kit a death glare before closing the door once more.

Yes. A damn cold shower was needed.

He stepped in, and while it was could he frustratingly realized he could still taste her. He'd have to take matters into his own hands...litterally.

Back in the Kagome's room, Kagome was blushing furiously over her recent behavior around the youkai lord. She groaned, sliding down to the ground. She wanted it, badly. Shippo entered, still grinning.

"Mama was being naughty~!" He teased, only to have a stuffy thrown at him. He giggled and went to find the still hiding Rin. They'd play without his mama for a while.

Sighing Kagome closed her bedroom door, locking it. She then proceeded into her bathroom, pulling out a vibrator she locked herself in and started a warm shower of her own. She needed release, especially after seeing his...She couldn't even mentally say it! She sighed, it wouldn't be the first time she did this and she suspected it wouldn't be the last.

Sesshoumaru had one hand on the wall of the shower, the other firmly grasping his member. Pumping his hand he thought upon what could have just happened. Would she have been up to him taking her right there in the shower? God he could amost hear her calling out his name...

Wait.

In the bathroom just on the other side of the wall, Kagome was in a similar position as she used both the vibrator and her fingers to please herself. "Sess..Sesshoumaru..." She moaned out, biting her lip as she imagined him taking her right on that sink counter she had been on.

Just realizing she was fantasizing of him, touching herself most likely by the sound of it, he came. Dear god, she'd placed some kind of seduction spell on him! Some-some unseen force causing him to act like some pup in his first heat!

...But god...he didn't care. He wanted her.

......He needed to get out of there.

Rushing to dry off, quickly pulling on his clothes he gathered his possessions and Rin. There was no way in hell he was going to stay here when he had this damned need to fuck that onna. Especially with how fragile ningen are. He could hurt her.

He would hurt her, he realized. His tastes fettishes tended to be more on the...aggressive side. But then..why had he been so gentle with her during their short...encounters? It was odd behavior for him. He usually had a woman up on the wall while he violently took them, usually ending up with bloody claws from holding their hips. Or even tying them up to 'torture' them before he carelessly threw them to the floor and took them, with the same bloody result. Thinking back, never had he even started foreplay without getting some kind of blood on his claws. Why now?

Confused, he jumped down the well with his ward in hand.

Nothing happened.

He tried again with the same result. Cursing his misfortune he stalked back inside the house and let Rin go off with Shippo while he pounded on Kagome's door with a snarl. When she opened the door he snarled for an entirely different reason.

She stood there, wearing nothing but an oversized white shirt and a pair of shorts. She hadn't realized her wet hair had made the shirt see through at the shoulders, nor had she realized she smelled strongly of her earlier activities. She blinked as she rubbed the towel on her head. "Sesshoumaru?"

Downstairs, Rin and Shippo were giggling.

"I bet I get a new papa in the next week." Shippo said and Rin flushed giggling at him.

"Are they..are they going to make babies, you think?" Rin asked, now knowing what happened behind closed doors.

"Hai! But first they gotta get together. When do you think?"

"Sesshoumaru-papa always gets what he wants, Rin says three days. Tops."

"What do you bet?" Shippo asked and grinned. "I'll hand over my next two Pocky boxes if you're right."

"Hai, Rin will give you her next two chocolate bars if you're right!"

"...You think Grandma wants in? Souta's betting on two weeks. He says he'll go buy us both ice cream if he's wrong." Shippo said and Rin grinned.

"Rin thinks we should make SURE he's wrong."

"Hai! I've already done some things. Mama and Sesshoumaru were doing stuff and I made sure to make the sounds mama made got to Sesshoumaru."

"Sounds?" Rin asked, curious.

"Hai, you girls make funny noises when you're in heat'n'stuff. InuYasha said that hearing things like that when you're an adult makes you want to be with the girl making the sounds alot more."

"Oh. Rin thinks everyone should get in on this! We could get lots of things!" Rin said, grinning at the thought of all the candy they could get. Shippo nodded.

"Grandma should get in on this, she really wants grand babies. Maybe we can make bets on when the first baby will pop out too..."

Rin blushed.

------

Spur of the momentness. A bit sloppy but I wanted to get some mischeivious things outta Shippo *shrugs* plus I needed some one on one Rin Shippo interaction too. I mean I rarely really venture far from the main characters, in my opinion, so I guess you could say this is...practice? Eh. W/e. 3 Check out my newest story Firefly! It'll not only have Kag/Hiei but a couple mischevious kitsune with plans set up. *grins*


End file.
